Dear Tennis Players
by Rowenna J. Anderson
Summary: Kikumaru Eiji is the only guy in Seigaku's Drama Club. As such the tennis team regulars have taken it upon themselves to make his life miserable, calling him gay when He is the one backstage with a bunch of girls while they are the ones naked in a club room with a bunch of guys. So what happens when he points this out to the tennis regulars that torture him the most? GP
1. Prologue - Sign Ups

This is a Golden Pair Fan Fic (aka Oishi x Eiji) other pairings will later be incorporated into the story (some will be boyxboy and some boyxgirl)

I do not own Prince of Tennis (I wish I owned it : Fuji would be my bestest friend and Eiji oh Eiji mwahahaha! *High fives Oishi*

The _entire_ story will be in_** Eiji's PoV**_ unless stated otherwise

* * *

**Prologue:**

I hate them, nya. I completely hate them! Those jerks on the tennis team just don't know when to stop. If it weren't for Taka intervening I don't know if I could put up with it. Sure it's only during home room and lunch but it is ridiculous. Don't they have a life? Every day they bother me, calling me gay because I'm the only boy in the drama club. Tell me how on earth being the only guy in a club surrounded by girls makes me gay because I honestly can't fathom it. Truthfully I don't even know what my sexuality is. I mean come on, we're only in Jr High School and I've never been in a relationship with anyone before, boy or girl!

I'm usually a rather cheery flashy person as I love being the center of attention (which is why I love drama club) but when the tennis team is around I try my hardest just to blend in with the scenery. In my home room there are four of the Segaku tennis regulars Tezuka-San, Fuji-san, Oishi-san, and Taka. They actually aren't that bad at teasing me normally they only do it if Fuji-san starts it. It's actually Momoshiro-san and Kaidoh-san that are the worst, which is ridiculous, I mean come on I'm their sempai! Taka is actually a friend of mine so he tries to stop his teammates from torturing me but he's a rather soft spoken person and they are his friends as well (though I don't understand how he can be friends with them) so I often just suffer through it gritting my teeth.

Of course I know how to defend myself, I'm not spineless at all (even if I am quite flexible). I've just gotten used to their teasing as they've done it all year and frankly I just don't care anymore...most of the time.

Pinning the musical audition signup sheet to the bulletin board I took a pin and drew a chibi of myself winking and holding up a "V" for victory and stood back to admire my work. "Ah, Kikumaru-kun!" Momoshiro called to me smirking as he walked over along with Oishi-San, Fuji-san, Inui-San, Kaidoh-San, Echizen-kun, Taka, and Tezuka-san. I frowned this could only be bad. Momo eyed the paper Id finished putting up. "I was going to make a comment on how especially gay you're looking today but that piece of paper has to be the gayest thing I've ever seen. Pink, for musical, and your face. "I glared at him.

"Enough Momo we need to go change for practice." Tezuka said giving me a weird look. Honestly I don't know if he pities me or is disgusted by me but I really hate that look.

"Yeah, you all need to go change together, while I, the "gay drama geek", go hang out with fifteen cute girls' backstage, ne?" I said winking at him.

"Why you?!" Momo said through gritted teeth glaring at me and my smile melted away as grabbed me by my shirt. "I dare you to say that again." I winced getting ready for the punch... I opened one eye when it never came.

"Viper what do you think you're doing" Momoshiro yelled letting go of me. I turned around to see Kaidoh next to the signup sheet his name written on the first open slot. I my jaw dropped as I stared at the paper.

"What?! Tennis is pretty much done now anyhow, and besides I'd rather hang out with anyone other than you!" He shouted.

The two went into a big argument but I tuned them out as I watched in shock as Echizen Ryoma, Segaku newest star tennis player, came and wrote his name neatly on the spot underneath Kaidoh.

"Mada mada Dane Momo-sempai." He said walking off. Smirking as Momo pursued him calling "Oi! Echizen!" Everyone just stood there staring off at them. Suddenly Taka was standing in front of me writing his name below Echizen's.

"Taka?!" Inui said surprised and started scribbling in the notebook he always carries. My friend blushed and turned to face his teammates.

"It could be fun. With us not having a matches till next tournament and the times it won't get in the way of tennis practice. Besides if you got a chance to get to know him I'm sure you'd all like Eiji. Plus like he said there are a lot of girls." He paused and bowed. "Please join me in this."

My eyes widened even more and my jaw was still slack. Timid Taka was trying to get them to accept me. Soon after Oishi-san was at the board signing his name on the next available slot looking at the floor avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Tch. I guess I'll sign up too then" Fuji said adding his name. Then Inui and Tezuka as well. I stood there completely stunned.

"Come on we're going to be late for practice." Tezuka said and they left not saying another word, but Taka smiled at me and Fuji-san gave his normal closed eyed smiled as he roughly bumped into me.

I walked home in sort of a daze. When I laid down at night and played over the day's events the only way I could comfort myself was by saying it was just a dream and I'd find out Momo had knocked me out with punch after all. Thinking of those guys in my musical I couldn't help but believe that would be the less painful thing.

The next morning before going to home room I went and checked the signup sheet. Sure enough all their names were there, along with a few others but the name that surprised me the most was written mess scrawl above Kaidoh's. Momoshiro Takeshi.

The next two days no one on the tennis team so much as looked at me, including Taka. I took a deep breath as I entered the auditorium and handed the signup sheet to Mrs. Amane the teacher in charge of drama club and director of our musicals. She nodded looking over the names and smiled at me. "Thank you Eiji. Please give this to office and tell them to put the time of the audition on tomorrow's morning announcements. That'll be all for today." I nodded and smiled doing as she asked. Mrs. Amane was an awesome teacher! She is the music teacher and also a drama instructor. Before teaching she was a well-known actress and she still has many fans. Her husband is a play writer so we often perform his work. The spring play hasn't been announced to anyone yet but Mrs. Amane said she's really excited about it so I am too, Nya! I just hope those tennis jerks don't screw it up.

* * *

I am sooooo excited about this story! I have got tons of ideas and the coolest part is that this is TWO stories in 1, as i will be writing the play out when it come time for show time :) I LOVE LOVE LOVE the Golden Pair and am REALLY surprised there are not more stories about them. I have tons of story ideas for them and have drawn them 3 times in the past two months (they're my new OTP)

Anyhow feedback is REALLY appreciated so please review as it really helps my writing motivation. I will be updating this story _**every Wednesday!**_So the _next update will be 8/21/13_ ( I can promise this cuz I'm already done with chapter 1 lol)

I know my summery for this story REALLY sucks (it's a work in progress my summery thingys always change a million times haha) but trust me if your a fan of the _Golden Pair _fics, _Music inspired _fan fics, _humor_ fan fics, _romance_ fan fics, or even just Prince of Tennis fan fics in general and like a story with tons of fun or sad twists and turns you will love this fic! or at least you'll find it worth reading I hope as this story is going to combine all of it. :)


	2. Chapter 1 Auditions

Here's the first chapter :) Massive Thanks to everyone who follows, favorites, and/or reviews! 3 Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The drama club prepared the stage and video camera for the auditions so I got out if my last period of the day early to go help. I took a seat in the front row in between Seiren and Sakuno waiting for the people that weren't in drama club that were going to audition to show. The first person outside of drama club to arrive was none other than Ryoma Echizen, the freshmen tennis star followed by an unhappy looking Momoshiro. They took seats in the back row whispering to each other quietly. Momo glared at me when he noticed me looking but Ryoma just smirked at me. I just smiled at them before turning around to talk to Seiren until the rest of the people arrived. About ten minutes later everyone had arrived and Mrs. Amane went to the front of the stage with a mic in hand.

"Welcome everyone, I'm so glad to see such a large turnout of people for a play that none of you know yet. I'm proud to inform you that this year's spring musical is an original written by Mr. James Amane. The play is called "Definition of the Heart" and is quite an unusual romance. You'll now begin receiving the audition packet. The front page contains a general summery of the play and the character list. Inside is the things needed to audition for each part. I'd look at the parts for all the parts though as you may be asked to audition for another different part that I and Mr. Koji think suits you better. You may end up auditioning for multiple parts. Not everyone will get a part but by signing up you have volunteered to be a part of our musical so those without parts will help out backstage and as extras. That being said you have ten minutes to look it over before we will begin showing you some music and dance steps you will need to know for the auditions. After that you will have an hour to practice however you like and auditions will begin immediately after going in order of the signup sheet first then by position in drama club."

In other words I'd have to wait for everyone that signed up to audition and then I'd be the second person as I was the vice-captain of the drama club. Seiren would be first as she is the captain, I suppose I'll admit that her acting skills are slightly better than mine, but we are both good singers and I am a much better dancer. I read through the play summery on the front and I froze stiff as I realized what this meant. If I wanted to have the spotlight and play the lead male, I was going to have to play a gay character. I only unfroze to look sadly at the back row where Momoshiro was glaring at the packet as Fuji was laughing so hard he was shaking. No. This can't be happening. I can't believe this. I had to make a choice, play a supporting role in my final musical at Seigaku or give the tennis team license to torture me for the rest of eternity.

The dance and singing lessons began we were divided into two groups of twelve and thirteen. I was in Mrs. Amane's group. It was me, Sakuno, Cassi, Kai, Chihiro, Sayu, Taka, Tezuka, Inui, Fuji, Ryoma, Kachiro (a freshmen), and Horio (also a freshmen). "Hey Kikumaru-san did you know what the play was about from the beginning?" Ryoma asked smirking and I wasn't sure if he was seriously asking me or if he was just making fun of me. Fuji laughed so I imagine it was the last.

"Please he probably helped write it." Fuji snickered and Ryoma pulled his cap down to hid his face as he was probably smiling despite knowing his friends comment was rude.

"Boys will u please join the circle?" Mrs. Amane called to us from where the rest of our group had formed a circle. I joined the circle in between Cassi and Sakuno as Fuji and Ryoma went on either side of their captain. Taka looked at me apologetically as sensei continued.

"There will be seven songs total. Each of the three main characters have one solo song. Three will be duets or group songs and one will be sung by everyone. For the audition you will need to remember a few lines from the song everyone sings. If you plan on auditioning for a main part then you may be asked to sing a few lines of the solo song. Is there anyone considering auditioning for a main part?" I raised my hand on impulse. Well, I was considering it after all nya. I looked around to see who else in our group had raised their hand, there was Cassi, Chihiro, and Fuji. Fuji? I groaned inwardly. Nya, I give up trying to figure out these tennis jerks!

Sensei jotted the names down on her clip board and continued to speak. "If you turn to page three of the packet you'll find the part everyone will sing for the audition." She said giving us a minute to find it before pressing the play button on the CD player on the floor next to where she stood. We went over it a few times before Mrs. Amane began demonstrating the bit of dance needed for the audition we were told not to worry too much about the dance though as most of the dancing in this production would be ballroom and we'd go over in detail later.

"Eiji will you practice with me?" Cassi asked.

"Sure!" I smiled at her. "So you want to play the main girl... Yuko right?" She nodded.

"Seiren will probably get it though she's much better than me, but I might as well try. You guys are graduating this year anyhow so I'll have a chance next year so this'll be good practice if nothing else." I nodded. "So which part do you want Eiji?"

I hadn't really decided what part I wanted as there were two main males plus the prince had a decent sized part as well. "Nya I was deciding between Prince Yuji and the main character Ichiro Yamaguchi."

"You're so good Eiji, I'm sure you'll get whatever part you want." She said playfully punching me in the arm. We flipped through the possible audition skits and practiced together, asking Seiren to join us when we need someone to play other parts.

After an hour of practice the sensei's called our attention to the stage. "First to set an example of what the audition is like the drama clubs president is going to be the first audition. Then we will go in order of the sign up list as explained earlier." Mrs. Amane said then handed a microphone to Seiren and joined Mr. Koji.

"Daisuke! W-What do you mean? I. I thought that you... I thought you felt the same way." Seiren is a truly talented actress, playing the part of a girl in a one sided love perfectly. She sang much better than last year too. The lessons she started taking together with Cassi were really helping her to improve.

"Thank you Seiren." Said Mr. Koji "Momoshiro Takashi." He called out and Momo when on stage looking slightly nervous. He was auditioning for the part of the prince.

"Why are you crying? Should you not be celebrating this joyous occasion with the others, fair maiden?" He wasn't good. Definitely not anywhere near mine or Seiren's level but I suppose he wasn't bad for a newbie. His singing was okay but he couldn't dance well at all.

Next was Kaido, he auditioned for the part of Mr. Yamaguchi. To be honest he fit the part unexpectedly well but his singing need work. Good thing that character had little to no singing, perhaps that's why he chose it.

"Ryoma Echizen." Called Mr. Koji. The tennis star had auditioned for the part of a butler but once hearing his amazing voice he was asked to audition for the part of the prince. I don't think he will get such a large part though as his acting was really bad. Nya I should've brought a camera all this would be great blackmail for the next time they tried to bother me. Taka was next but didn't do to well as he has a bit of stage fright.

"Oishi Shuichiro" The tennis teams' vice-captain went on stage looking slightly nervous. "I'm Oishi Shuichiro, year three and I'm auditioning for the part of Mr. Fujiwara." Sensei nodded for him to begin.

"Yuko is of age. We can't keep her sheltered all her life. It's time she be wed. It's for the best." He actually wasn't that bad. I thought though that didn't seem to be the right part for him if you ask me. The music played and he began to sing.

"I'm rolling downhill no brakes can't go back now it's too late. It's too late to look away and unfeel what I feel for you. Too late to look away and unsee what I see in you. Cause I don't know. If I can stop now. I'm going to far heart first my head can't slow me down and I don't care if you gonna brake my fall. You got me dreaming of a life anybody else would die for. Anybody else would die for. "I stared at him amazed, he was beautiful. I mean he sounded beautiful his voice really fit the song.

"Oishi would you be willing to audition for the part of Ichirou Yamaguchi?" Oishi-san looked surprised to be asked to audition for the main character but respectfully agreed. I watched with growing interest.

"Daisuke." He said and smile fondly at nothing. "There you are. I wanted to tell you something." As he spoke the smile began to look sad. "I. My parents... I am engaged to Miss Fujiwara." He said quickly looking away from the empty spot he'd been facing. The entire tennis team was clapping and wolf whistling making their vice-captain blush. "Thank you. Fuji Shusuke." Mr. Koji called the next person to audition.

"Fuji Shusuke, third year, I'm auditioning for Fujiwaras' maid."

"Maid?!" I said shocked not realizing I spoke aloud. Fuji-sans teammates were laughing up a storm. 'Hoi you've got to be joking!' I thought but sensei just hmmed and nodded for him to continue. After him was Inui who auditioned for the part of Mr. Fujiwara. Then Tezuka-San who auditioned for the part of a butler but was then asked to audition for the part of the second main male Daisuke Noda.

After that was the three freshmen and two freshmen girls id seen around school but didn't know their names. Next was a tennis player I'd seen at the games when I went to cheer Taka on named Aria. He auditioned for the part of Daisuke as well. He wasn't half bad.

And then it was my turn. "Kikumaru Eiji" decision time. I walked up to the stage as slowly as I could still trying to pick which part I would audition for.

"Kikumaru Eiji, third year Nya! I'm auditioning for the part of Ichiro Yamaguchi." I hadn't really come to a decision I just said a name and that's the one I ended up auditioning for. Maybe I'd get luck and sensei would give me a different part. After all the audition is just to see your skills and how comfortable you are on stage. People can often end up with a part they didn't even audition for.

After me was Cassi then Tomoka, Sakuno, and the rest of the girls in our drama club. Once everyone's audition was over Mrs. Amane and Mr. Koji went on the stage. "Thank you all for your time. Parts will be posted on the bulletin board where the signup sheet was tomorrow morning." Said Mr. Koji.

"You will need to stop in here or the music room at some point tomorrow to pick up the official script. The first practice will be on Monday. That way you have all weekend to look it over. That is all you're dismissed." Mrs. Amane finished smiling and I grabbed my things exasperated knowing tonight was going to be totally sleepless.

"Eiji will you please just get up and turn that thing off." My older brother that I shared a room with complained from his top bunk bed. Groaning I opened one eye to glare at the source of the noise. "Eiji!"

"Mou, I'm getting it!" I whined and got up to turn the alarm clock off. I'd been spot on guessing that I wouldn't get any sleep. I yawned as I got ready for the day. I made scrambled eggs for my breakfast then went upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my things.

Grabbing my school bag I looked at the time hopping I'd have time to rest a bit and watch TV or something before walking to school but I'd slept in more than I'd realized after I finally fell asleep at three am and really should get going.

I listened to my iPod as I walked until I met Taka at our normal meeting spot and we walked together. It's actually scheduled. On Mondays and Fridays Taka would walk to and from school with me and on the other days he'd walk with his teammates who must live somewhere around here as well. "Ah Eiji, there you are." Taka smiled at me and I put away my iPod.

"Sorry nya, I didn't sleep much last night and ended up sleeping in." I explained and he nodded.

"Me either. This auditions stuff is really nerve racking isn't it?" I nodded in agreement. We didn't talk anymore about the musical instead just making our usual early morning small talk as we walked.

After we got to the school we decided to go check out the casting to see what parts we got together. When we made our way to the bulletin board there were already other people gathered the list trying to find they're parts. There was Cassi, Sakuno, Tomoka, Ryoma, and Momoshiro. When Cassi noticed me she smiled. "Hey Eiji! Why if it isn't my son! How are you this wonderful morning?" she asked looking ready to burst out laughing.

"Hoi, you're playing my mother?" She laughed and nodded. Guess that means I got the part of Ichiro after all. I made my way to the list.

Narrator...Echizen Ryoma

Yamaguchi Ichiro...Oishi Shuichiro

I froze in my reading, if I'm not Ichiro then...

Noda Daisuke...Kikumaru Eiji

I was the second leading male. Daisuke, the guy secretly in love with his best friend, the second gay character. I was giving the tennis team license to torture me for life and it wasn't even the lead part. Sadly I scanned the rest of the casting list.

Fujiwara Yuko...Amaya Seiren

Prince Yuji...Aria Masashi

Yamaguchi-kun...Kaidoh Kaoru

Yamaguchi-chan...Kuro Usagi

Yamaguchi Kachiro...Kato Kachiro

Noda-kun...Momoshiro Takeshi

Noda-chan...Tshikima Kirari

Fujiwara-kun...Inui Sadaharu

Fujiwara-chan...Yamada Aoi

Fujiwara Sakura...Ryuzaki Sakuno

Yamaguchi Butler...Tezuka Kunimitsu

Fujiwara Butler...Kawamura Takashi

Yamaguchi maid...Hayashi Amu

Noda maid...Fuji Shusuke

Fujiwara maid...Osakada Tomoka

And so the parts were casts. I grabbed a script off of the pile that was sitting on a desk by the bulletin board for me and Taka feeling like it was going to be a loooong time until this would finally be over with. Nya, leave it to the tennis team to screw up my last middle school musical! I studied my lines dutifully and practiced a bit with Seiren on Saturday. As I studied my part over the weekend I grew to like it less and less. Still I wouldn't be outdone. It was still a main part with tons of stage time even if it wasn't the lead after all. That'd just make it all the more impressive when I show the lead up nya!

* * *

Hope it was interesting even if it was just the auditions. the funny lovable epic amazing Golden Pair-ness will slowly begin starting in either chapter 3 or 4 more than likely. I'm not entirely sure on the other pairings but i know there will be **Perfect Pair** (Tezuka x Fuji)** I will upload chapter 2 on Wednesday** so on _**8/28/13** _see ya then! oh and _Review Please_ (I know there are only a prologue an the 1st chap so far but i really love feedback it really inspires me to keep going)


	3. Chapter 2 - Icebreakers

So sorry this is so late. In my defense though i had it done on time but as i was finishing working on it last week the power went out and it got deleted! :( So i just now got around to rewriting the chapter. sorry. I'll be on time for next Wednesday :)

* * *

Chapter 2:

The final bell sounded and I began to gather my things. "Hey Taka wanna walk with me and Seiren since we're all headed to practice?" I smiled when he nodded and grabbed his things.

"So since you two have done this before what do you think we'll do today?" Taka asked us as we headed on our way. I thought back to previous musicals and what we'd done the first practices.

"More than likely we will just go over the script and get know each other through lame icebreaker games and stuff like that for today. Then tomorrow well do a few quick run throughs of a couple of scenes. The Actual practices probably won't start until after the settings are made by the crew." Seiren said and I recalled sensei had said as much at the captain/ vice-captain meeting last Friday.

When we entered the auditorium there were already four people there waiting, Cassi, Oishi-san, Tezuka-san, and Kaido-san. Cassi greeted us at the door and Taka nodded to his teammates.

"Just take a seat and do whatever until everyone else gets here." Mrs. Amane said from in the stage where she was setting up a mic. We sat in the row in front of them as that had been where Cassi was sitting. Seiren and Cassi began taking about girl stuff so I just talked to Taka. I guess his teammates disliked me more than I thought because I had figured they would want to talk to Taka too and join in the conversation but they just sat there Tezuka and Oishi chatting with each other as Kaidoh sat there quietly.

The other members of the cast and crew began to arrive and soon everyone was here. "Alright, just so everyone remembers, my name is Mrs. Amane and I am the music teacher as well as the one in charge of drama club and the school musicals. I'd like to start off with everyone getting to know each other. That way when we begin acting you will feel less nervous at interacting with each other. So as cliché as it is I want everyone to make a circle, and we will go around saying your name, year, and at least three things about yourself. Try to make them weird interesting things that we won't already know."

We arranged ourselves into a circle, drama club all lined up then the crew (aka the people who auditioned but didn't get a part) and then the tennis regulars. It was easy to see we weren't exactly mixing together well. Then again first day was always like this, Nya. Things will loosen up soon. I looked at the tennis team across from me in the circle. I hope they will, anyhow.

Sensei began the icebreaker by stating her name one again and stating that she was once a model, was married with two kids, and loved cats. Next was Kuro Usagi a second year student in drama club. Then Tsukima Kirari also a second year in drama club. Next was year three, drama club members Yamada Aoi and Hayashi Amu. Then it was Seiren's turn.

"Amaya Seiren. Year three. My favorite color is green, I like gardening, and I have a little brother, who is five." It seemed a pretty normal list. Nothing weird and I already knew all that. I'd even met her little brother a few times. Next in the circle was Cassi.

"Cassi Snyder. second year. I was raised in America in the state of Pennsylvania until age ten, my dream is to be a world famous singer, and I am a total otaku." She said and then it was my turn.

"Hoi, Hoi Kikumaru Eiji here!" I said smiling. "Year three. I have four older siblings as well as a dog and parrot but I want a cat. I love singing, gymnastics, and playing..." I stopped myself mid-sentence then continued. "And playgrounds. I think I want to be a stuntman one day Nya!" I grinned as Sakuno went next and then Tomoka.

The crew went one by one through the circle until we reached Oishi-san at the start if the tennis team. "Oishi Shuichiro. Year three. I have a younger sister and my parents are doctors, I think I'd like to become a doctor as well. Ato... and I enjoy playing tennis, singing, playing my guitar, and watching my fish." Fish. When asked things about himself he thinks of his fish. Interesting person that Oishi-san. I never would have taken him as the music type. I mean yeah he was really good at the audition (good enough to get the lead) but I wouldn't have guessed singing was a hobby of his and honestly I couldn't picture him playing guitar. Something about the image of him in a band just didn't fit right. Then was Tezuka I was really interested in what he would say. Tezuka was in my class last year as well but I still don't know much about him other than he is older than me, plays tennis, and had some sort of shoulder injury.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu. Year three. I am an only child. It was my intention to lead Seigaku's tennis team to the nationals since first year. I enjoy reading, tennis, and playing drums." I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped. Suddenly picturing Oishi-san as a guitar player seemed easy. The image of Tezuka and Oishi rocking out in drums and guitar was so ridiculous to me I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

I was really surprised to learn that everyone on the tennis team plays an instrument. I figured they'd find it gay like acting. Guess not. I really just can't understand these guys Nya. Fuji-san and Inui-san play keyboard, Echizen-kun and Momoshiro-san play guitar, Tezuka-san and Taka play drums (I already knew about Taka though), and then Kaidoh-san and Oishi-san play bass.

After the icebreaker we were given a few papers. One was a parent person slip saying they consent to our being involved and the other was a paper to fill in about anything about skills we have and previous experiences as well as anything that could hinder our performance such as stage fright or an injury and that kinda stuff.

I put down a bunch. I'm in drama club have been in three other musicals. I love and excel at singing. I can play guitar. I'm really flexible. I like to dance. And some other stuff that sensei already knows about since of been in drama club since freshmen year. I turned in mine and Seiren's papers since we got done at the same time.

"Thank you Echizen-san." I watched the tennis prodigy nod and turn in his paper to Amane-sensei. He was looking at me as he walked back so I smiled and waved. I think I may have seen him smile back a bit but I might've imagined it.

"Oi, ochibi!" I called and he looked surprised I'd actually tried to talk to him. Not sure why drama is obviously important to me so wouldn't it make sense that I'd want to try and get along with them if only for the sake of the play. I feel like Ryoma would be a good start at getting off the teams bad side. Unlike his sempai he'd never once done anything to bother me honestly I think it kinda bothered him when they did that. He is a really skilled player and I've become a bit of a fan since I often go to the games to cheer Taka on.

"What cha reading?" I asked. He looked at the pages as if deciding whether he wanted to show me. He sighed and turned the book around to show the cover. 'Public Speaking for amateurs'. He avoided my eyes by pulling down his cap. "You like public speaking?" Trying to get an actual conversation out of the freshmen.

"Not really." He said and moved his cap back up but still avoided direct eye contact. "I thought it might help with the narrating." He shrugged and looked at me finally. I grinned at him.

"Hoi, that's a great idea! It'll probably help tons can't believe I never thought of that nya." I said extremely glad and relieved that he was taking this seriously. Unlike his teammates, I looked over to then at the other side of the auditorium. Momo and Kaido were arguing, Oishi-san was trying to breaking them apart Inui-san and Fuji-san was just watching them as Taka and Tezuka-san looked as if they'd had just about enough.

Sensei went to the stage. "Alright everyone has filled out their information sheet. Just get your parents to sign that paper. Practice starts tomorrow after school. You are dismissed. "She said smiling and we all started gathering our things.

"See you tomorrow Kikumaru-senpai." Ryoma said and I smiled. Yush, one tennis regular down seven more to go! Taka will be happy. I thought as I walked home with a grin.


	4. Next Chapter

Ok so it's been FOREVER since i updated and considering that there are only 3 chapters up that is truly RIDICULOUS! as I am well aware and I apologize. It is NOT because I don't want to write and I have not given up this story! Quite the opposite acutely.

I was a little over half way done with writing the next chapter when i realized writing this story without already having the play written up was going to make it extremely difficult to produce a quality story that wouldn't end up just confusing you, the reader. Originally i had just intended to write the play with the story so that i would write scenes at a time as the Prince of Tennis Characters were "rehearsing" the scenes. But as I was writing I had a sudden realization of "What theater actually rehearses the scenes of the play in order?" I want the story to be realistic as possible so I figured and it would keep the story interesting if in the back of your mind you where wondering how all the scenes they would rehearse would fit together. But if I just wrote it as I wrote the story as I had planned and wrote the scenes at random it could end up being one REALLY confusing mess both for the reader and myself as i'd have to find everything and peice it together for the end when they act out the whole thing.

**As such I have decided to got on a temporary hiatus**, so that I may write the play, at least a good bit of it anyhow, before I continue with the actual story of Dear Tennis Players in my Homeroom. I repeat this is only temporary and I WILL NOT GIVE UP THIS STORY. Living Louder ( my fruits basket fan fic) took me FIVE YEARS to complete and it was only twenty chapters (plus a prologue and epilogue) but I still COMPLETED it just as** I WILL COMPLETE DEAR TENNIS PLAYERS IN MY HOMEROOM.**

If your wondering why I am stressing this so much it is simply for two main reasons:

1. when i took a break on Living Louder and then started it up again it didn't have nearly as many readers as it used to

2. this temporary hiatus is going to last until after the new year. I have been taking singing lessons, a Japanese class, and joined a Competitive Twirling Team so I am really busy AND Holiday season is coming up so as much as I want to write I either haven't had the time or have been too exhausted as I'm so used to coming home from school and spending the rest of the night on my laptop. Actually doing stuff is_ pretty_ exhausting. Then coming back to school after winter break is always hectic so... The Next Update of Dear Tennis Players in my Homeroom will not be up until** January 9 2014**. Be expecting it!


End file.
